The Kingdom of Darkness
The Kingdom of Darkness, aka Pandemonium is a grand kingdom of supreme darkness, many members are part of this Evil Kingdom, while others are part of The Council of Evil. This team of dark forces are composed of many allies from The Council of Darkness, led by another villain. Together with the Council, The Kingdom of Darkness will bring everything and everyone back into the darkness, and use its power in order to conquer the entire United Universe. Pandemonium is composed of Purgatory, the mountain of the Seven Deadly Sins, and The Inferno, home of the Nine Circles of Darkness. Parts of the castle The Castle is set into 13 castles each ruled by a demon lord. * Pride ruled by Lucifer. * Lust ruled by Lilith. * Wrath ruled by Satan. * Gluttony ruled by Beelzebub. * Envy ruled by Leviathan. * Greed ruled by Mammon. * Sloth ruled by Belphegor. * Limbo ruled by Arael. * Anger ruled by Astaroth. * Hieraticy ruled by Azael. * Violence ruled by Amon. * Fraud ruled by Barbatos. * Treachery ruled by Atun. Members These are the members of The Kingdom of Darkness: *Lucifer (Founder) *Satan DeCreepy *Leviathan *Beelzebub *Lilith *Barbatos *Belphegor *Mammon *Amon (Demon) *Arael *Azael *Astaroth *Atun *Ares *Hades (Saint Seiya) *Pandora *Hypnos *Thanatos *Oneiros *Phantasos *Icelus *Monirus *Mars *Abzu *Loki *Akihiro Kurata *Lex Luthor *Brainiac *Darkseid *Lucemon *Daemon *Leviamon *Beelzemon *Lilithmon *Barbamon *Belphemon *Devimon *Etemon *Myotismon *The Dark Masters (Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, and Piedmon) *Apocalymon *Superimon *Diaboromon *Maleficent *Jafar *Teridax *Von Nebula *Hades *Judge Claude Frollo *Oogie Boogie *Pitch (The Boogeyman) *Dark Astral *Sauron *Mumm-Ra *Dr. Facilier *Ratigan *Naga *Rasputin *Grand Duke of Owls *King Candy/'Turbo' *Audrey II *Master Xehanort *Vanitas *Lelouch Lampronge Vi Britannia/Zero (Code Geass) *Supreme King *The Horned King *Dracula (The Batman vs. Dracula) *Emperor Beld *Ashram *Rameses *Kronos *Typhon *Saturn *Ares *Malachite and... *Mirage (Aladdin) Future Members These are the future members that will join this evil kingdom to destroy the adventure teams. *Set the God of Chaos *Anubis the God of Death *Nephthys the Goddess of Lamentation *Shan-Yu *Carmen Sandiego *Grand Duke of Owls *Rothbart *Tai Lung *Nigel (Rio) *Xemnas *Ansem the Seeker of Darkness *Hal-G *Emperor Barodius *The Digimon Emperor *Tuma *Metus *The Skeksis *Megatron *Soundwave *Shockwave *Starscream *Unicron *King Haggard *Shredder *Bowser *Mistress 9 *Bowser Jr. *Ranamon *Cyberzilla *King Ghidorah *King Zoron *Sephiroth *Zigzag The Grand Vizier *Don Thousand *The Seven Barian Emperors *Aku *Red Skull *Ultron *Dormammu *Dr. Doom *Magneto *Chernabog Pets Their leader, Lucifer is known to have some pets, but three are his favorite. *The Devil Dog *Nag *Nagaina Trivia *The Kingdom of Darkness will stop at nothing until the United Universes and The Divine Kingdom of Light is under their control forever more. *Lucifer, The Founder of The Kingdom of Darkness, shows his plans and needs new allies for his plans of revenge, and conquest. *The Kingdom of Darkness was inspired by The Council of Darkness, created by Set, and Maleficent. *The Heartless Serve The Kingdom of Darkness with absolute loyalty, and without end. *Hades (Saint Seiya) often tries to maintain order in The Kingdom of Darkness while Lucifer is doing his thought out plans, or looking for new members. *Pandemonium is also the true world of the Heartless where they were first created. Category:Locations Category:Aaron The Wise '91 Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's Adventures Category:Villain's Hideouts/Homes/Lairs Category:Kingdoms